


Pure Intimacy

by tryerrortryerror



Category: the arcana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryerrortryerror/pseuds/tryerrortryerror
Summary: Julian and the reader share a moment of intimacy after a bath as he combs the reader’s hair. Reader is gender neutral.





	Pure Intimacy

Love can sometimes hide behind grandiose gestures and pompous declarations, or behind passionate and desperate caresses. But love can also come in the shape of tenderness seeped into the most mundane of deeds, ingrained in meaningful gazes and gentle touches. 

Julian hadn‘t understood, at first, that love could be of such complexity; he had been inclined to believed that exquisite gifts and dramatic manifestations would suffice, that such a treatment would fulfill anyone‘s quenching desire for affection. However, only after he had met them, had he realized that love needs far broader spectrum of ministrations. He had learnt that even the simplest of actions could become far more intimate than anything he had experienced before.

Baths soon became his favourites; time seemed to slow down and almost stop, engulfing the lovers in something that resembled a new dimension in itself. They could still hear the hum of the street down below, but it seemed farther away than just outside a wall. They would hold each other until the water became cold and even after that as their love seemed to generate enough warmth. Sometimes they stood like that in silence, allowing intimate gestures to speak. Perhaps the most intimate of all was washing each other‘s hair. Julian could never express in words how much he loved that seemingly simple and common action, however, he never felt as if he could get enough of it. 

There was no denying that the idea of combing his lover‘s hair had crossed his mind many times before and yet, he hadn‘t had the time and perhaps the chance to, until after one bath, when he found his lover in front of the mirror with a brush in their hand.

„Please, allow me to.“ he had said softly. 

When he was a mere boy, he had combed his sister‘s hair many times as there was no one else to do it, the whole concept of styling long hair not being completely unfamiliar to him. However, this was something new, something he desperately wanted both of them to enjoy.

„Tell me if I‘m pulling too hard.“ 

„Does it hurt?“ 

„Am I doing this right?“ 

Were all questions he has asked in just a couple of minutes. All his lover could do was smile at how careful this man could be even when it came to such a simple deed. In all honesty, he was doing an excellent job; not only didn‘t he pull too hard but he also massaged their scalp thoroughly. He gazed upon the strands of hair seemingly fascinated by the way in which they appeared to be flowing underneath the brush. He was suddenly filled with a desire to do that if not every day, at least after every bath. 

The sheer intimacy of the gesture was what drove him near a pleasant sort of madness. Hair is something everyone sees every day and yet, how often do we get to touch the hair of other people? Much less run your hands through it and comb it. 

“Now it’s your turn.” his lover had said, seconds before snatching the brush out of his hand with delight.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a request from the amazing vesuvian-american on Tumblr.


End file.
